


Jealous? No!

by blazingalternative



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Romano, One-Sided Attraction, Whipped Antonio, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingalternative/pseuds/blazingalternative
Summary: If Romano wants to spend more time with Gilbert that's fine too right?





	Jealous? No!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted up on my wattpad  
> https://my.w.tt/VQaImcC3PX
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Mon ami?" Startled Antonio jumps back from the tree he was standing behind. "Francis!" Antonio's face grows red as Francis studies the situation. 

"What are you looking at?" Francis tries to look behind the tree too, but Antonio quickly pries him back by grabbing both his shoulders. "Nothing mi amigo!" 

Nervously he stands in the way, and before he can say anything Lovino and Gilbert walk up from behind the tree. "Hey guys! What's up?" Gilbert stops as he spots his friends, Lovino follows his lead with his own greeting, "Bastards."

"Bonjour Gilbert, Romano." Francis squeezes Lovino's cheeks, and immediately the Italian is swatting his cousin's hands away. "What are you two doing out here?" Gilbert asks surprised to have bumped into his friends so quickly. Especially since he and Lovino were so far out in the school gardens. 

"I was just enjoying the weather! We don't get warm days like this all the time you know!" Antonio rushes through his words, his eyes darting around before he adds his signature laugh. 

With a knowing look Francis eyes Antonio, "Me too! The roses don't always look this pretty." Francis smiles which seems to be enough explanation for both Lovino and Gilbert. 

"Whatever have fun baking out in this heat I'm going back inside." Lovino makes his way between Antonio and Francis. Antonio's eyes follow his retreating figure and they narrow slightly once Gilbert speaks up.

"Roma wait for me we can grab some water before we get back to class!" Gilbert jogs lightly toward Lovino turning briefly to wave his friends goodbye. 

"Roma?" Antonio grumbles under his breath. He tries really hard not to think about how Lovino never corrected him. He thought only people Lovino likes got to give him nicknames. He still only sometimes let Antonio call him Lovi, and they've known eachother since they were kids!

"So, you were spying on them?" Francis watches as Antonio glares daggers at the back of Gilbert's head. "Spying!?" Incredulous Antonio turns to Fancis with a scandalized look, "I would never spy on my friends! I just happen to be taking a short walk through the gardens since I'm done with my lunch."

Francis crosses his arms obviously not believing a single thing Antonio had said. "Well you might want to be careful because it looks like you were following them out of jealousy." 

"Jealousy? Why would I be jealous of Gilbert having other friends?" Antonio crosses his arms trying really hard not to think about how Lovino just let Gilbert follow him when he still threatens Antonio to leave him alone.

"I meant that it looks like you're jealous of Gilbert" Francis supplies, but Antonio only gives him a confused look. "Why would I be jealous of Gilbert?" Francis opens his mouth to interject, but Antonio continues, "Just because he's been spending the last ten days with my little Lovi?" 

His tone gets deeper as he speaks and at this point he's glearing daggers in the direction the aforementioned pair took off too. "Lovino is allowed to spend time with whoever he wants it doesn't bother me at all." 

Francis stares at his usually cheerful friend, and he's honestly startled at just how scary his friend can look even with his signature smile. Francis thinks it must be the maniacal look in his eyes that makes him so frightening.

He should probably warn Gilbert.

"Of course, if you say so" Francis forces a laugh through his fake smile before he latches onto the Spaniards arm. "Now let's get back to class oui?"

~

"You've got to be kidding me" the irritated Italian crosses his arms, and pointedly looks away from his younger brother and the obnoxiously muscular Ludwig. 

"Please fratello, I promise we won't take long!" Feliciano pleads making sure to give his older brother the best puppy dog eyes he can manage. 

"You want us to go to the movies and then dinner, you and your muscle pig boyfriend are dragging us around all night!" Calling his brothers bluff Lovino stands, still looking away from both of them. 

He hasn't even bothered to acknowledge the other Beildeshmit in the room. Who do they think he is? Do they both think that Lovino's going to instantly agree just because they both somehow managed to flake on their brothers?

Feliciano and Lovino were supposed to be hanging out tonight, alone. However, his ever clueless brother forgot that he had also agreed to a date night with his boyfriend. Said boyfriend also got roped into plans with his older brother Gilbert, and now they want for all of them to go on some double date!

Fuming Lovino starts to make his way upstairs and into his room when a pale hand grasps his wrist effectively stopping him. Feeling beyond pissed Lovino readies himself to cuss out who ever had the gull to touch him. 

But he's cut off guard when his hazel eyes meet a pair of fiery red ones. He wasn't expecting the prussian to say anything. "Can I talk to you for a second?" His voice sounds strained, and too confused to refuse Lovino allows for Gilbert to drag him into the kitchen, out of their brothers earshot.

"Look I know this isn't what either of us had in mind, and I know we're not exactly friends, but my brother was really excited about this. Please Lovino let's just do this for them?" He was still holding onto Lovino when he finished his little speech. Unfortunately, Lovino really does care for his brothers happiness, and he didn't miss how shot down Feli looked when he realized the mix up he created. 

Although it does sting a bit that his brother wants to spend more time with Ludwig than him, he knows Ludwig won't make him upset the way Lovino tends to, so of course he agrees to tag along on his brothers date if only to keep the albino company.

"Fine." He pulls his wrist out of the prussians hand. "Fanculo," Lovino mutters under his breath already regretting the rest of the evening as Gilbert announces Lovino's choice to the other two. 

Still grumpy he keeps his eyes on the window as Ludwig drives them all to the movies. What the hell where they even supposed to watch? Lovino can only assume it will suck. 

"Antonio is gonna lose it once I tell him I'm hanging out with his 'little Roma'" Gilbert holds up his phone to take a picture of him and Lovino in the darkened theater, and with no hesitation Lovino swipes his phone out of his hands.

"Nice try potato bastard 2.0, but I don't need anyone knowing about this, especially Antonio." He sets Gilbert's phone down next to him as they all wait for the movie start. "Especially Antonio you say?" He can practically feel the smug look on Gilbert's face.

"And why is that? Could it be that our little Roma likes Antonio back!?" He sarcastically quips trying to get a rise out of him, and in the darkness he can still see how Lovino glares at him. 

"Don't call me that, and no! Its just if he finds out I'll never hear the end of it!" He whisper yells back, but Gilbert only shrugs slightly unconvinced. "Well either way this double date is gonna be awesome!" Enthusiastically Gilbert makes a fist bump and waits for Lovino to do the same. 

Regrettably Lovino does fist bump him, but only to shut him up because the movie was starting. 

~

"I'm sorry mon ami, but what did you say?" Francis gives a look to Gilbert that screams please tell me you're joking. Gilbert ignores it though in favor of repeating himself, "I invited Roma to eat with us today." His smile is wide as he gestures to the Italian that is slowly making his way over to the trio's usual table.

"How?" Antonio's voice is distant as he zones out staring at Lovino. For as long as he can remember he's been trying to get Lovino to spend more time with him and his friends. He lost track of how may times he's invited him to eat with them instead of... wherever it is he goes during lunch. 

"How what?" Gilbert gives his friend a confused look before Lovino arrives. "Sit wherever you'd like Roma. What did you end up choosing to eat?" Easily Gilbert strikes up a conversation with the fiesty Italian, and although Lovino does look hesitant he does indulge Gilbert by giving him grumbled responses and a comment about how its "none of your damn business bastard."

Antonio can basically feel his heart being ripped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Spamano is one of my oldest ships, so I'm pretty pent up with ideas for them. Which means there's definitely more where that came from.


End file.
